There are no known systems and methods for accurately locating a person trapped in a building during a fire incident. Similarly, there are no known systems and methods for notifying authorities about security threats, for example, during a school shooting. Similar location and notification deficiencies arise during medical emergencies and hazard events, such as chemical spills.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.